Rodrick Heffley/Illustrations
Illustrations of Rodrick Heffley by book. Diary of a Wimpy Kid Bubby!.jpg Rodrick Rules Rodrick says Sissy!.png 38 (1).jpg 18 (1).jpg Dancing Mom.jpg Community Follies.jpg The Last Straw Frank sees his sons are up to doing something.jpg Lenwood Heath after Spag Union.jpg Dog Days Cranium.PNG 1.jpg Rodrick with girl.png Rodrick'sBabyBookPics.png The Ugly Truth Screenshot 2019-03-29 at 1.50.14 PM.png Cabin Fever Santa's Scout watching Greg offers his parents to clear everyone's plates.jpg Rodrick lies to Santa's Scout.jpg Ornament of Greg and Rodrick bathing in the sink.jpg Manny wants his ornament to be the first on the tree.jpg Manny hangs his ornament on the tree.jpg Susan tells the boys that the Easter Bunny is going to be very disappointed.jpg Greg feeds Alfrendo during mealtime.jpg Susan shows Rodrick that the church needs a percussionist.jpg Rodrick imagines playing his drums in church.jpg Percussionist.jpg The Loded Diper van in Cabin Fever.jpg Rodrick offers the lady a ride to the supermarket.jpg Called shotgun.jpg Greg tells Susan that he and Rodrick did a good deed.jpg Susan explains about the new supermarket.jpg Greg and Rodrick at the supermarket.jpg The lady refuses to get back in the van.jpg Greg and Rodrick watching the news about kidnapping residents from Leisure Towers.jpg Harry Potter reference in Cabin Fever.jpg Rodrick's room is flooded.jpg The Heffley Family helping to clear the flooded basement.jpg Sweetie in the guest room.jpg Couch covered in plastic wrap.jpg Greg and Rodrick sleeping on a pull-out couch.jpg Rodrick moves his things into Greg's room.jpg Greg in his Halloween costume.jpg Susan talks about rationing their food.jpg Rodrick drinks milk.jpg Greg, Susan and Rodrick are chattering cold.jpg Greg and Rodrick almost freeze to death.jpg Frank is watching his family munching like a pack of wolves.jpg Rodrick answers the door for the police.jpg Greg gives Alfrendo to the police.jpg Greg and Rodrick shaking their present bags.jpg V-neck sweaters.jpg Greg is sweating out in church.jpg The Third Wheel Do you people mind.jpg Frank and Susan came back from hospital with Gregory.jpg Greg sleeping in the drawer.png Pacifier.PNG Frank lectures Greg to stop picking at his food.jpg Mannyusingsnurpleslangauge.png Frank is shocked when Corny's Employee cut off his tie.jpg Child Alley Seatings.PNG Rodrick wears a Botson T-shirt.jpg Susan gives Greg, Rodrick and Gary Heffley the allowance after chores.jpg Hard Luck Diary of a Wimpy Kid 8 Scene-e1514556149317.jpg Chaos at the kitchen table.png Sleeping in church.jpg The Long Haul Road Trip.png The Heffley Family in Family Frolic.jpg Frank surprises his family with a boat he bought.jpg RV.jpg The Heffley Family helping out to take a boat out of the deck.jpg Frank patches up the boat with a tape.jpg These people are kidnapping us.jpg Susan pulls out Flat Stanley from her purse.jpg Greg says te amo in spanish.jpg Susan tells everyone she had dyed her hair blond once.jpg Susan tells Rodrick in angry looks that he and his bandmates toilet-papered Mrs. Tuttle's house.jpg Rodrick calls Mrs. Tuttle to apologize for toilet-papering her house.jpg Toll booth guy.jpg The Heffley Family watching Manny hops like a frog after the TV responded.jpg Frank, Rodrick and Greg eating deep-fried butter as they are spying.jpg World's Largest Popcorn Kernel.jpg The Heffley's Pig causing chaos in The Heffley's Van.jpg Frank tries to take out a chewing gum out of the sunroof with pasta whisk.jpg Cellophane filling with rain water and bugs in The Heffley's Van.jpg Diary-of-a-wimpy-kid-002.jpg Frank is nervous when he drives into the bridge.jpg Rodrick listens to heavy-metal music in full blast as he drives.jpg Seagull in The Heffley's Van creating chaos.jpg The Heffley's Van rear-ended the car in front.jpg SoakCentralLockers.png SCWPChairs.png Susan tells Rodrick and Greg they should go together in Soak Central Park.jpg The Snackbar.png The Front Counter.png Susan takes out the pack of water bottles from the boat to the van.jpg The Heffley Family retrieved their clothes back into the van.jpg The Heffley Family startled when they hear a loud bang.jpg Rodrick screams at the dough from uncooked cinnamon rolls.jpg The Heffley Family raiding Beardo Family's suitcase in the hotel room.jpg The Heffley Family taking a break in Beardo Family's hotel room.jpg Manny speaks Spanish to the Spanish guys.jpg Category:In use